Muk (Pokémon)
|} Muk (Japanese: ベトベトン Betbeton) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 38. In Alola, Muk has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Grimer starting at level 38. Biology Muk is a large, sticky, amorphous Pokémon, made of living purple sludge. It has two small eyes with beady black pupils. It also has an enormous mouth with a gray tongue and strands of ooze connecting its top and bottom jaws. While it has no visible legs, it does have two arms with three fingers on each hand. However, it typically keeps one hand tucked in while it extends the other hand. It is a living biohazard, leaking toxins that instantly kill all plant life it touches. Even it being in close proximity to plants will cause them to wilt and die. Extreme caution is advised in avoiding any contact with this Pokémon, as an accidental brush up can lead to severe sickness. The effects of this Pokémon can leave the landscape barren for three years. In dirty residential areas where people throw trash into the streets, it is almost certain to appear. It will readily consume nearly any waste or refuse generated by people and Pokémon alike. It can be found in heavily polluted bodies of water, . However, Muk's population has declined due to recent environmental improvements and extermination efforts, leading some to believe that it will go extinct at some point. Sludge ponds are being built to prevent their extinction. Alolan Muk has a more vibrant coloration, consisting of green, pink, yellow, and blue. The green, yellow, and pink colors are capable of shifting downwards while the blue stays in place. Like Alolan Grimer, it has various white crystallized poison shards protruding from parts of its body, especially from its mouth and fingers, giving the impression of claws and fangs. It has blue pupils, black coloring behind its eyes, and a light blue tongue. Its vivid coloration is a result of the garbage it eats, which causes chemical changes in its body; these same chemical changes are thought to be the cause of its unending hunger. Its body contains over a hundred different kinds of poisons. It's unexpectedly quiet and friendly, but if it is not fed trash for a while, its hunger will compel it to destroy its Trainer's furnishings for food. The crystals covering its body have a tendency to break off, which makes it extremely difficult to deal with due to the concentrated toxins contained within them. This variant of Muk does not produce the foul stench that the standard version is infamous for.Pokémon Sun and Moon Alolan Muk preys on and . In the anime In the main series Muk in the ]] Major appearances Ash's Muk a Muk after it caused trouble at the Gringey City power plant in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Immediately afterwards, it was transferred to 's lab. Since then, it has always tried to smother Professor Oak. The first time Ash used his Muk in was in The Fourth Round Rumble, where it served as an ace up his sleeve against Jeanette Fisher's , which had already defeated his and . Other A Muk appeared during The Legend of Thunder!, under the ownership of Attila. It was used to stop Vincent's Meganium and Jimmy's Typhlosion from freeing , but it was defeated by Little Miss. Six Muk appeared in The Psyduck Stops Here!, where three of them invaded Lake Psyduck before being sent back to their original lake. A Muk appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, under the ownership of a . It was used to battle and , but it was defeated by Iris's Excadrill with a An Alolan Muk appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of the Revengers. It helped Viren during his Battle Royal by distracting . Minor appearances Four Muk appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. They faced off against Ash's team and were able to put the fire out first. A Muk appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Muk appeared in a flashback in The Joy of Water Pokémon as a former inhabitant of Lake Lucid before it became the clean lake it is now. A Muk appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A 's Muk briefly appeared in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Multiple Alolan Muk debuted in Racing to a Big Event!. They were seen eating the pancakes that were dropped during the Pancake Race. A Trainer's Alolan Muk appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was compared to Ash's Muk. Pokédex entries 's evolved form. Use extreme caution, as its slimy form contains poison.}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Muk appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a . It surrounded , Hugh, and Cheren aboard the Plasma Frigate. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Muk debuts in You know... Articuno! where it was used in by Harry to help Team Rocket on their mission to get . When Red tried to stop them, Harry sent Muk against Red's Gyara. It was eventually frozen by Articuno. Muk is one of the Pokémon owned by Koga in Karate Machop!, where it was used on Cerise Island to battle the Elite Four, and proved useful in Koga's survival after the island began to crumble. In the , it was used during the Circle Push event of the Pokéathlon. A Muk appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. A Muk appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. Multiple s used Muk in Angry Boy. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash has a Muk that he caught off-screen. It was used in the Indigo League where it fought and defeated Jeannette Fisher's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga sent out Muk to prevent anyone from winning the contest he hosted on TV in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!!. Koga was revealed to have a Muk when Red battled Karen of the Johto Elite Four. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Muk |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Muk |} |} Game locations }} }} , Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} |} |} , , and Celadon City ( ing)}} , , and Celadon City ( ing)}} |} |} }} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} , , and , Celadon City, ( ing)}} }} |} |} ing in ) (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} , Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 16, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Albens Town: Stage 234 Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats * Alolan Muk has the same stats as a regular Muk. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Muk Alolan Muk Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Muk = =Alolan Muk = By TM/HM =Muk = =Alolan Muk = By a prior evolution =Muk = =Alolan Muk = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Muk = |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} =Alolan Muk = |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By TM/HM =Muk = =Alolan Muk = By =Muk = |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} =Alolan Muk = |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring =Muk = =Alolan Muk = By a prior evolution =Muk = =Alolan Muk = Side game data Muk |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Muk |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Muk |no2=089 |name2=Muk |type1-2=Poison}} Alolan Muk |no2=089Muk-Alola |name2=Muk |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark }} Sprites Trivia * Although Muk's body is very poisonous, it doesn't seem to harm and the others when is 'hugging' them. This is probably because it is able to control whether it gives off poison or not, similar to how can choose whether or not to burn the person that touches it. is another Pokémon which is able to control the amount of poison it uses via its fingertips when using Poison Jab, or activating its Ability, . * Muk shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison types with a single pre-evolution, roughly the same base stat totals and evolution levels, and appear to be based on a different kind of pollution; Muk being water pollution. * Alolan Muk and its Alolan pre-evolution were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. * Muk is one of two Pokémon to have the shortest English Pokémon name, being the other. Origin It appears to be a pile of living sludge. Muk may also be based on the imagined fear that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and/or improper disposal of toxic/radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable life. Alolan Muk may be based on an , particularly the rainbow colors it produces when it mixes with water. In the real world, oil spills are a major threat to the ecosystem of the world's oceans (a particular danger in Hawaii, which Alola is based on). Name origin Muk is a corruption of muck (generally something filthy). Betbeton may be derived from べとべと betobeto (sticky) and ton. In other languages |fr=Grotadmorv|frmeaning=From and |es=Muk|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sleimok|demeaning=From and muck |it=Muk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=질뻐기 Jilppeogi|komeaning=From ; also a corruption of |zh_yue=爛泥怪 Laahnnàihgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Ooze freak" |zh_cmn=臭臭泥 Chòuchòuní|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Very foul sludge" |hi=मक Muk|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мак Mak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Muk Notes External links * |} Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon de:Sleimok es:Muk fr:Grotadmorv it:Muk ja:ベトベトン zh:臭臭泥